Jack's New Girlfriend
by kickfan123
Summary: When Jack starts dating Lauren, what does Kim do? a lot better than it sounds! All kick shipers must read this! So sweet!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Im sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooooooonng time! School is crazy! Anyway im starting this new story.. so I hope u like it! And btw my one-shot story is still going on.. it will continue when im done this story! Alrighty ill stop talking now.. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it, unfortunately**

Kim POV

I walked into the dojo this morning to find everyone but Jack in the dojo. This is really weird I thought.. jack never misses practice! I decided to text him.

"Where r u?" I texted him.

Still after twenty minutes he didn't reply. I asked the guys where he was… they had no clue.

Ok I was worried now. Where could he be? My phone vibrated and I jumped. It was Jack! After forty five minutes he finally answered.

" I`m coming now.. srry"

Then, within seconds he walked into the dojo. He looked happy.. wayyy to happy.

" where have you been?i asked him

"well, I got amazing news! You know Lauren? Turns out she likes me.. we have a date tonight!" he said with a big smile.

My heart sank. I had felt like someone had stabbed my heart. But Jack didn't know that I liked him. Yeah, I kinda have a BIG crush on Jack. But he doesn't know, and wont know. I tried to act happy, even though my heart ached.

"wow that's amazing… im happy for you" I said with a forced smile

I think he could tell that I was upset because he gave me a concerned look. But I smiled back at him. He did not need to know that I hated Lauren and she hated me. AND that I have the biggest crush on him ever!

When practice was over I got changed and went home. As soon as I got home I ran to my room, sank my head in my pillow and just cried. I couldn't stand to see jack with that bitch. I know that's harsh but it's what she was. A girl who thought jack was all hers and no one else's. She knows that I like jack… in fact everyone knows , even Rudy. Except for one person…. Jack. I tried to stop crying but the tears would not stop. I think my sister heard me crying because she came in my room.

My sister, Anna was 16, and had loads dating experience. She was always there for me when I needed her most. And today was one of those days.

"What's the matter kido?" she asked me as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

I didn't answer. I was too upset to talk.

"You know I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong?" she said

She was right as usual. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and Anna offered me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same with me.

I let go of the hug and told her everything; how I liked Jack, my best friend and about Lauren.

"You like JACK? Your best friend of all time?" she said surprised

"ANNA!" I yelled "NOT HELPING"

"SORRY! I didn't know. And Kim he will probably have this one date and move on, never see her again. And besides if she's as bad as you say she is, knowing jack he won't go for a girl like that!" she finished

" I guess you're right, I said sniffling, I guess we will have to wait and see tomorrow" I said I little happier

" Good! Now come on mom made dinner!" she said smiling.

I smiled back. I love my sister, I don't know what I would do without her… let' s just pray that Jack forgets about that bitch Lauren.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE! ILL POST MORE LATER ON! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I CONTINUE? **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEY GUYSS! I WANT TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWD ON CHAPTER 1! IT MEANS A LOT! SO ANYWAY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW… AND ENJOY CHAPTER 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it or American Eagle**

Kim POV

I was still upset from last night, but I managed to get out of bed for Saturday morning practice. I looked at the time 10:00 am. Practice was at 11:00. I had an hour. I got in the shower, brushed my teeth, put my hair up in a tight pony tail and got dressed in bright pink skinny jeans and a white tank top from American Eagle. I grabbed my gym bag and without breakfast walked out the door. As I was walking, I saw the person that I wasn't really in the mood to see since I just got over him having a date with Lauren; Jack.

"hey!" he called from a few feet away.

I tried to be not upset in front of him so I just waved back. "hey!" I called back

He caught up and soon enough he was right next to me.

"why you so happy again?" I asked him noticing that he had that same smile when he walked into the dojo yesterday.

" well, I had the most amazing time with Lauren yesterday!" he said

Again, my heart fell and shattered into a million pieces. I didn't like where he was going with this…

" I asked her to be my girlfriend… and she said YES!" he shouted with happiness.

WHAT! Oh no I did NOT just hear that! Theyre boyfriend and girlfriend! THAT LITTLE BITCH! I was going to explode with anger and sadness!

"kim….?" He asked because I hadn't noticed I was daydreaming about how Lauren was a little piece of-

"HELLO? EARTH TO KIMBERLY?" he said waving his hands in front of my face.

" yeah? What?" I said clearly angry and sad

" well..? what do you think of Lauren and I dating? He asked me and I was about to start crying but I held it in. I cried way to much already about this. I was NOT going to cry over Jack anymore.

" oh.. I`m happy for you" I lied

" great! I thought you would be mad or something"

"why would I be mad? I mean I love Lauren.. we should be fff-fri—een—dd—sss " I could barely say it with a straight face. Lauren and I friends? You have GOT to be kidding me!

" cool! Im glad" he said

We arrived at the dojo at last. And I was sure who ever I was sparring with today would sure get a good kick to the face. I was angry.. but mostly sad that MY best friend is dating my worst enemy.

Once we both entered, all the guys went to hug jack because somehow they knew that Lauren was his girlfriend. I stood there. Watching the guys congratulate him. I couldn't stand it. I ran into the girls change room and got changed.

When I came out no one was there. I figured that they were changing. And I was right. They walked out like 10 minutes later.

"what the heck were you guys doing in there?!" I asked them

"ohh guy stuff.." they said.

Oh please! Isn't that what girls say when they are talking about guys...' oh nothing girl stuff!'

I rolled my eyes at them.

Rudy came out and told us our sparring partners. Eddie was with Jerry. Milton was on kicking. And of course I was with Jack. This was going to be good. I was so angry with him. I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked. He looked scared. Like I was finally going to beat him. And within seconds I had. I flipped him with one hand. He looked impressed, yet scared, very scared.

"whoa kim! Whats wrong?" he asked me as he got up

"w-why would anything be wrong?"

"because you just flipped me with one hand!" jack said

"well is it a problem?" I said

They all starred at me knowing something was up. And I was just so upset right now.

"kim is everything ok?" jack asked me pulling me to the side.

My eyes were tearing up. I was going to cry. NO I thought. I couldn't, Jack was happy. Even if that was tearing me apart it was not right to split them up for my selfish needs.

"yes." Was all I could say

"no you're not.. Kim seriously tell me" jack said seriously

I didn't answer. I grabbed my bag and left.

**SOOO DID YA LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyooo! I actually love this story! I'm going to try to update like every day! And I would like to send a shout out to ****_LiveYourPassions_**** for reviewing on the first 2 chapters! Thank you so much! And thanks to ever one else who reviewed, it means a lot! Alright I shut my big mouth so you guys can read chapter 3! He he :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it :( **

Kim POV

I walked home really upset. I mean why would he date her! Why doesn't he see that I like him? I was just so mad and upset that I didn't even say hi to my sister or my parents when I got home. Instead, I went straight to my room and just lied on my bed thinking about everything. My phone buzzed. I jumped again; for some reason my phone always scares me! Anyway I picked it up, unlocked it and saw that the text was from of course, Jack. I opened the text and it read :

"Kim! Why did you leave!? :("

I read it over and over again. He really didn't know why I was so upset. You think that he was my best friend, that he would know why I was so upset. But he didn't. my heart sank even lower. I wasn't going to tell him the real reason! No, I couldn't. I decided to text him back.

"I was late for dinner" I texted him. I obviously lied.

About a minute later my phone buzzed; and I didn't get scared! Ha!

"why didn't you say that?!" he texted back.

Shit. What was I going to say? I decided to not text him back. I couldn't think of any other lie.

I lied there for about another half hour. When suddenly the doorbell rang. Oh no! he didn't! My sister answered it. Then she called my name to come downstairs. OH GOD NO! I couldn't just ignore him! So I went downstairs. I don't know why, but I did.

Jack was standing there, face full of concern. We both just stood there, looking at each other

"I guess I'll just leave you guys alone…" Anna said smirking

She left and it went silent again; until Jack said "can I talk to you outside?"

I nodded and we went outside.

"Kim you know you can tell me anything right?" he said

"Yeah I know…"

"Then can you please tell me why you've been so upset lately"

"You really don't know do you?" I said in surprise

"No Kim, I don't, can you please tell me?"

"I thought you were my best friend… why don't you get it?" I said upset

"I am your best friend! And I`m sorry if I`m just trying to help!" he said now getting angry

"I don't know if you noticed, but you're not helping!" I said raising my voice

"You know what? I`m not even going to bother!"

"GOOD!" I yelled back; my eyes watering

I started crying in front of him. Why Kim? You promised you wouldn't cry in front of him. He now looked as though he felt bad that he made me cry. But I wasn't going to forgive him!

"Kim….I didn't come here to make you cry" he said now in a soft tone.

"Just forget it!" I said sobbing and wiping my eyes and walking back inside.

I ran to my room.

Anna POV

Kim was crying again. I decided to go talk to Jack because I needed to figure out what happened; and Kim was not going to tell me. I walked outside and found Jack sitting on the bench outside our house.

"Hey Jack" I said to him

"Hey" he said sadly

"Why is Kim crying again" I asked him as I sat down beside him.

"Again? What do you mean again?" he asked

"Well she came home the other night crying"

"why?"

"she was crying over you" I said

"me?"

"yes you! She is upset over you dating Lauren!"

"Oh… that explains a lot"

"Yeah, and now she is even more upset at the fact that you are Lauren`s boyfriend" I told him

"Oh… I didn't know"

"Well I don't know what you can do know because she is crying her eyes out and I don't think she ever wants to see you again" I said

"I`m a terrible person" he said sadly

"No Jack you're not a terrible person, you just made a mistake. Now make it right before you lose your best friend!" I said

"I`ll try. But I don't think she wants to talk to me"

"oh no she doesn't! Just try to talk to her! I got to go eat dinner, good luck kido!" I said as I got up.

"Hey thanks!" he said

"Anytime! And by the way, I know you like Kim" I smirked at him

He smiled back at me as I walked inside to go eat dinner. Ah young love.

**WAS THIS ONE GOOD? I DON'T KNOW! NOT MY BEST WORK BUT ILL POST MORE SOON! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys again! I was really busy so that's why I didn't update. But here is chapter 4. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it :( **

Jack POV

What have I done? I mean I really, really like Lauren she is so nice. And I think her and Kim would be really good friends. But I really care about Kim; she's like my BEST friend ever. I don't know if she will ever talk to me again though. Anyway, it was Monday, so I had school. I got up feeling really depressed. I got dressed and walked downstairs grabbed my bag and walked to school. I wonder if Kim was going to be at school today. I really hope she is, I need to talk to her. I finally made it to school. Kim is in the same homeroom as me, but I didn't see her at her locker. (**A/N jack and Kims lockers are right next to each other)** The bell rang and I walked into class. No Kim. Where was she? Probably to depressed to come to school.

About 30 minutes later the classroom door opened and the familiar blonde walked into the room. Kim. Her eyes were all red; was she crying all night? That makes me feel so much better! The only available seat was right behind me. She handed the teacher her late slip and walked down the aisle and sat down behind me. She didn't even look at me. Her face twisted with sadness and hurt. I turned around and her eyes were completely red. She still didn't look at me. Thank God Lauren is not in my homeroom or this would be World War III.

Kim POV

Last night was the worst night of my life. I had never felt so sad in my life. I cried pretty much all night; I tried to make my eyes less red but it was impossible. I was late because my alarm didn't go off and I really had to make my eyes look presentable. I walked into homeroom and I knew jack was staring at me but I didn't look at him. Not after what he did to me, make me feel so upset and so depressed. The only seat was behind Jack. Great. I walked to my seat again avoiding eye contact with Jack. He turned around to look at me; and yet again I didn't look at him. I couldn't sit there; I raised my hand and asked the teacher if I could go to the washroom. He nodded and I went.

I walked into the washroom and of course Lauren was there. Just to ruin my day even more. She gave me an evil smirk.

"So Kim how's Jack?" she asked

I hated her so much.

"You want to make me mad don't you?" I said angry

"I don't want to make you mad I just want to steal Jack away from you" she said in an evil way

I wanted to hurt her so bad.

"And besides, he likes me better" she continued

OH NO SHE DIDN'T! Jack would never choose that bitch over me. Then the thought came to me; he did. Jack chose Lauren over me. I couldn't take that sentence in. My eyes started to water and then I started crying again, in front of Lauren.

"Aw is Kim crying? Ha you're so weak" she said

My crying was getting harder and I couldn't listen to her taunting me and ruining my life. I ran into one of the stalls and just cried it out. I was crying for who knows how long and I realized homeroom was over, and all my stuff was in my homeroom. OH NO. I ran back to homeroom and I smiled at my teacher and said "girl problems", grabbed my stuff and ran to my next class.

Second period was over really fast. It was lunch and I was really hungry. I grabbed a slice of pizza from the cafeteria and sat down. I felt someone come behind me; Grace.

"Hey chica" she said

"Hey" I said depressed.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

I explained everything to her. Jack, Lauren, crying so much, everything.

She hugged me hard. "Kim, it's ok, you don't need him"

"Grace, he is my best friend and I kinda um…" I couldn't finish my sentence

"Like him?" she finished my sentence

I nodded and immediately turned bright red.

"AWW! You do?!" Grace said

I nodded blushing.

"Kim, you got to tell him how you feel" Grace said after calming down

"Grace, I can't talk to him right now"

"Well you got to tell him at some point" she said

Grace was right. I had to tell him; just not now. I knew that if I talked to him, I would burst out in tears.

Jack POV

I was worried about Kim. She didn't come back from the washroom this morning and I couldn't find her at lunch. I needed to talk to her so badly. As I was searching I bumped into Lauren; who I was also looking for.

"HEY JACKIE-BOO!" she said as she hugged me

"Hey Lauren, listen have you seen Kim?" I asked her

She looked surprised I was talking about her.

"Why do you care where she is?" she said harshly

"Well she is my best friend Lauren" I said

"Well I can tell you that she was crying her eyes out in the washroom this morning" she said with a smirk

"Were you there?"

"Maybe…" she said

"Did you do anything to Kim?" I said now getting angry

"Well I`m not the one that made her cry in the first place, but I'm not saying I didn't make her cry a few hours ago" she had an evil look in her eye as she said this.

"What did you say to her?" I asked now really angry

"Well I just said that I was all yours and that you like me better… no big deal because it's true" she said smiling

"You told her that?"

"Yeah… it's not really that big of a deal. And can we _please_ stop talking about Kim" she said

"No… Lauren I can't believe you! Why would you do that to Kim?"

"Because I wanted to" she said like a little kid

"Fine… then it's over." I said and I left

**DID YOU LIKE IT? ILL POST MORE PROBABLY TOMORROW! PLEASE REIVEW! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG GUYS I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY MY INTERNET WAS DOWN! Ahhhhh! I feel bad! :'( Anyway, here is the next chapter! :) Enjoy!**

Kim POV

I was lying on my bed bored as hell. I was still sad about Jack, but I couldn't cry anymore my eyes were out of water. About 30 seconds later my phone buzzed. I shot up quickly thinking it was Grace, but it wasn't… it was Jack. I opened it and it read

"Kim I need 2 talk 2 u… meet me at the park across from ur house"

I stared at it for a few minutes until I decided to get up and walk downstairs. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. What if I start crying _again_? I really hoped that that didn't happen. I continued walking pulling my jacket over my arms as the cold air bit my skin. There he was, on the bench sitting there. I walked up to him and just looked at him.

"Hey" he said softly. He patted the seat next to him signaling for me to sit down.

I slowly sat down, not looking at him.

"Kim?" he said after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah…" I said really quietly.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Listen I am really sorry. I didn't know that you hated Lauren and she hated you. I never meant to hurt you or make you cry so much. I didn't know that me dating Lauren would make you devastated." He said softly looking at me.

I finally looked at him. He was really sweet, and he really did care about me, but I don't know if I will ever let this go. It really broke my heart.

My eyes watered. Really Kim? Now? Why?

"Kim please don't cry!" he said and sat closer to me.

I managed to keep the tears back. THANK GOD! I finally managed to speak.

"Jack, I know you didn't mean bad, but it really broke my heart"

He looked at me.

"Kim the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you"

AWWWW he was so sweet! No guy would ever be so sweet.

"How is Lauren?" I asked him sadly

"I dumped her" he said smiling

My eyes widened. He did? YES!

"really? Why?" I asked a little happier

" because he made my Kimmy cry" he said smiling

"thanks" I said softly

I sat closer and gave him the tightest hug I could ever give. He hugged back and I felt like a spark was lit.

He let go and looked at me curiously.

"But Kim, why did you hate me dating Lauren so much?"

I looked down. It was because I had a HUGE crush on him, but I wasn't saying that!

"Was it because you have a crush on me?" he said smirking

I blushed a deep red. He sat even closer.

"Is Kim blushing?" he said laughing.

I hit his chest.

"NO!" I said getting up

"whoa calm down!" he said laughing

"don't ever tell a girl to calm down!" I said almost laughing because I wasn't mad or heartbroken anymore.

He laughed.

"You're really emotional… is it Kimmy's time of month?" he said smirking and laughing.

"You're such a dork!" I laughed

"Oh I`m the dork?"

"Yes you are _Brewer_" I lightly pushed him

"Oh really _Crawford?_" he lightly pushed me and we both laughed.

We were both laughing and talking for a while. I sat down on the bench shivering remembering that it was freezing outside.

"You cold?" he asked

"A little…" I said shivering.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Better?" he asked me resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks"

We continued talking and laughing until it was almost dark. Things were finally back to normal. I really hoped they stayed this way.

We both decided to get up and when we did our eyes met. He had amazing big brown eyes. I started into them, we almost kissed when my foot that was swinging on the ground slipped on a patch of ice and I fell into his chest. Ah crap. This is just really embarrassing. We both blushed.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah fine…"

"Here let me walk you home so you don't slip again" he laughed helping me to my feet.

We reached my door when he hugged me again. We let go and my sister was right there, standing at the door smirking. Come on! I was going to kiss him for real!

"So… I guess things are back to normal" she said

We both looked at each other and nodded. I was blushing madly knowing that Anna was going to ask me a whole bunch of questions about Jack.

"I better go…" Jack said

"Okay! Bye!" I waved.

Anna smirked as she brought me inside to warm up.

**DONE! HEHE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! I'm sorry once again. School was killing me! I had 6 tests in one week! Well now I'm on Christmas break and I should be able to write a lot more! Ha-ha so enjoy!**

Jack POV

I was so happy. Kim and I were friends again. But one thing still bothered me, why did Kim hate me dating Lauren? I doubt that she likes me, because there are so many guys at school who have major crushes on her- and I'm one of them.

I walked peacefully home. It was such a beautiful night I didn't even want to go inside. However I eventually was almost frozen solid because of how cold it was. I walked inside and my mom told me dinner was on the table. I nodded and went to my room. I didn't feel like eating, I just wanted to go relax.  
My phone buzzed. Kim.

"Jack thanks u so much for today. It made me feel so much better"  
I smiled. Kim was the sweetest person ever. I really wish I hadn't broken her heart. I still need to make it up to her. I could take her to the movies. Wait what Jack? Like a date? Yeah I guess it would be a date, but I would need to tell her how I feel first. It would be kind of weird just asking Kim out. Alright I guess tomorrow is the day I finally tell Kim how I feel.

Kim POV  
Anna sat me down at the dinner table. I was worried she would start asking me all these questions about Jack.

"So Kim" Anna said

"Yeah" I replied

"How is it going with Jack?" she questioned.

Really Anna?

"Fine"

"So you're not upset anymore?"

"No" I said.

I really didn't fell like explaining the whole story so I just replied with one word awsers.

"Ok Kim enough small talk. Are y our ever going to tell Jack you like him?"

"Well I was planning to tell him tomorrow" I said

It was true I was.

"Okay tell me how it goes kido, I'm going to bed, night" she said and disappeared upstairs.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Jack POV

I got up this morning feeling nervous. What if she doesn't like me back? Oh who am I kidding of course she doesn't. But it's worth a shot.

I combed my hair neat and walked out the door. It was freezing outside! I walked quickly. After about twenty minutes of walking I finally arrived at school. I walked in the large doors and went straight to my sign of Kim yet. I was so nervous I was shaking. That's when Milton put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped again.

"Why so jumpy?" he asked

"No reason"

"Mhmmm"

"Fine I was planning to tell Kim how I feel today" I told him still shaking.

"Awwwww!" Milton said very happy

"Oh shut up" I said

"Good luck with that Jack I got to get to math, were learning grade12 stuff!" he said happily and left.

I needed to find Kim

Kim POV

I need to find Jack! It was already lunch. I searched and searched until I saw a familiar brunette. Jack. Finally! I walked over to him tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

"Why so jumpy?" I asked him

"No reason... yeah no reason at all" he said really jumpy

"Ok whatever you say. And I need to tell you something" I said

"Sure" he said

"I Like-

I was cut off by...

**End of Chapter! I will post more soon! Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my fellow readers! Hahaha i have always wanted to say that! :D i know im werid but im a good writer right?haha im not the best... but i try! :) anyway, here is the next chapter! I really hope that you enjoy it! :D thanks to everyone who reviewd for this stroy it means a lot! ENJOY!

Kim POV

"i like-  
I was cut off by Frank from the black dragons throwing a really hot meatball at my face. It was burning hot! I was so shocked that i didnt even move for a few seconds. I didnt even notice that the whole cafeteria was laughing at me. I didnt know what to do. I just ran to the washroom and tried to get the stain off my face and clothes.

When i got there, no one else was. Thank God for that! Anyway, i grabbed some toilet paper and wet it a bit. I started to rub the stain off my face first. It was not a short time after when i heard a fimilar voice outside the door. Jack. Of course it was Jack. He was always there for me. I really wish Frank had thrown the meatball just a few seconds after so i would at least had the chance to tell Jack how i feel.

"Kim? You in there?" Jack asked outside the door

"Yeah... im fine though dont worry!" i said

"Can i come in?" he asked

Does Jack not know that this is a GIRLS washroom!? I mean why would he want to come in? He was really weird sometimes... but i loved that about him.

"Uhhhh sure?" i said , it came out more like the form of a question.

Within seconds of me anwsering, the knob of the door turned and i was once again face to face with the brunette. He locked the door behind him so that no girl would slap the shit out of him for being in there.

"You good? You got hit pretty hard!" he said almost laughing

"HEY! Its not funny Jack!" i said and wacked his chest.

"Ow! Ok gosh kim! That hurt!" he said rubbing the spot where i had hit him.  
"What did you excpect?" i said laughing

He didnt answer he was still rubbing his chest. Then he grabbed another piece of damp toilet paper and started rubbing my shirt with it.

"Thanks" i said blushing.

I could see a bit of pink form across his face because he was rubbing the lower part of my neck where the stain was. And i mean the LOWEST part of my neck.  
The stain was almost out when Jack said something that was wondering inside my head for a while too.

"Why did he throw that meatball at you? He asked checking my shirt to see if there were anymore staines.

"Maybe because i quit the black dragons" i told him still blushing.  
I think he noticed me blushing because when he saw my face red he gave a smirk.

"Yeah probably. Dont worry about it Kim we will kick his ass one day" he said laughing.

This made me laugh too.

Jack finally got the staines out.

"Thanks Jack" i said happy that the stains were gone.

"Anything for you Kimmy" he said

I hit him again.

"DONT CALL ME KIMMY!" i practically yelled.

"Sheesh Kim! Your hitting me a lot today!" he said and i gave him a 'you-should-know-better' look.

"Wait Kim?" he asked me curious grabbing my arm. I blushed even more.

"Yeah?"

"What were you saying before you got hit with the meatball?"

I froze. I was scared to tell him now but i had too! I took a deep breath.

"what i was saying was that... i-i sorta maybe kinda... um like you a lot" i said blushing a deep red.

At first he didnt do anything but soon enough he took a deep breath too.

"i-i sorta maybe kinda... um like you too" he said copying me.

i was shocked! He liked me too? WOW! YES! I was freaking out inside, but on the inside i was like all calm.

I hugged him. I really didnt think it was right for a kiss yet. He hugged back and he turned to me and asked me a question i was dying to hear all year:

"Kim will you go out with me?"

I nodded and hugged him again. I was the happiest girl in the world!

DONE! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DID YA LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!thanks FOR READING!


End file.
